Converting Quicksilver
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Kurt accidentally manages to convert Pietro to Christianity. No slash.


_**Converting Quicksilver**_

**Okay, fair warning. If you haven't seen the episode 'Shadowdance' then don't read my fic. Seriously, you'll barely understand anything. All the episodes are on youtube – watch it! I'll wait.**

**Have you seen it yet? Good.**

**Disclaimer, don't own any XME characters, blah blah blah, don't sue me.**

**Continuity – any time after 'Shadowdance' works, but mainly after the mutants come out since no-one was surprised. But I suppose it could just be that no-one else was there or something – and yet I don't see any way that would have happened.**

**Pairings - none. Slight tiny bit of Lancitty, technically, but nothing else. I suppose if you're a Kurtty fan you can believe that it there's a bit of Kurtty - there isn't, but if it gets you to review, then believe it if you want.**

**I just was in a Teen Titans mood lately, but I wanted to do an XME story. Does that make sense? No? Well, whatever.**

**I also wanted to do something vaguely religious. But if you're not religious or anything, don't worry – you'll probably still like it.**

**So, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Kitty stepped into the shop on the street.<p>

"Do you think that she'll like it?" Kitty asked, picking up a black necklace with deep blue swirls painted through.

Kurt shrugged. "You're ze girl here, not me."

"Yeah, but she's, like, _your_ sister."

"Vich is vhy _I _didn't vait until three days before her birthday to get her a present." Kurt countered. "And you live in ze same room. You'd know her better zan me."

"I guess… maybe I should bake her a cake? That would be like a good birthday present, right?" Kitty suggested.

"Uh, maybe if ve looked at another colour?" Kurt moved and looked at the necklace. "I zink she'd like this necklace more if it was in purple…"

There was a crash outside.

"Pietro!" A familiar voice yelled.

"That's Lance!" Kitty's eyes widened with surprise and delight. "I'm gonna go say hi!"

"You going to pay for the necklace first?" Kurt reminded her as she almost left, necklace still in hand.

Kitty hit herself on the head. The necklace banged onto her nose. "Right. Duh." She dropped the necklace on the table and raced out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Hi Lance!" Kitty said.

Lance turned around and saw her. "Kitty? Hey Kitty! What are you doing here?"

"Rogue's birthday in a few days and I need to get her a present. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh, well, you see the thing is – Toad and Pietro made a bet that-" Lance began.

"Are zey on the roof of zat sky-scraper?" Kurt interrupted, pointing up with one finger (that looked like two stuck together, considering he was wearing the hologram).

"Uh, yeah." Lance admitted.

"Like, what _was _the bet?" Kitty's eyes widened.

"Well, long story short, Pietro's trying to see if he can run fast enough to go on air."

"What?" Kitty's jaw dropped. "Are they _crazy_?"

"Yep, and have been watching too many cartoons with Wil-E-Coyote and that stuff in them. I'm just here to take him to the hospital when…"

A shape suddenly leaped off the sky-scraped, running fast.

Pietro screamed and began to drop.

_Bamf!_

Kurt appeared next to the falling blonde boy and grabbed him

_Bamf!_

Pietro stood frozen on the ground, horrified as Kurt let him go.

"You do realise we're not a cartoon, right?" Kitty told him. "People – super-speed or not – can't run on air."

"You know, unless it's their power or somezing." Kurt shrugged.

"Tro?" Lance waved a hand in front of Pietro's eyes. "Pietro? Quicksilver? You okay?"

"The… the…" Pietro stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no." Lance blinked.

Toad leaped out of the bottom of the sky-scraper, hopping up to the mutants. "Yo! Looks like I win – you can't run on air. Lucky blue-boy was here otherwise you'd be squished like a tomato."

"Thank you for that image, Toad." Kurt winced.

Pietro just blinked, staring straight ahead.

"I think he's like going into shock or something." Kitty waved her own hand in front of his eyes. "Quicksilver? You in there?"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Toad asked.

"The… lava." Pietro gulped. "I think I saw Hell."

"You… what?" Lance blinked.

"There… there were… lava. And rocks everywhere. And dinosaurs. I couldn't breathe… and the lava was boiling… I was chocking…"

"You… saw hell?" Toad asked, confused.

"Ye-Yes." Pietro stuttered.

Kitty laughed suddenly. "I think I know what happened."

"What?" Toad glanced at her.

"He could like see Kurt's teleporting dimension." Kitty giggled.

"Ja, probably." Kurt agreed.

"You're… what what?" Lance looked at Kurt.

"Whenever I teleport, I travel through anuzzer dimension." Kurt explained. "And zis dimension looks like zat."

"The super-speed must have let him seen it." Lance said. "Wait, was that the dimension where all those dinosaurs went to with that guy who had that arm and that box?"

"Yep." Kitty said.

"And where ze dinosaurs came from." Kurt admitted.

"So how do we fix Pietro?" Toad asked.

"Uh… get a psychiatrist, maybe?" Kitty suggested.

"I saw Hell." Pietro said softly.

Kurt paused for a second. Then he turned to the super-speed boy.

"Vell, think of it as an opportunity! Now zat you know vat Hell looks and feels like, you can try not to go zere ven you die! Jesus died for us so we vouldn't have to go there – don't let His sacrifice been in vain!"

Pietro looked at Kurt. "How?" He asked, still in that same, floaty voice.

"Uh, go to Church. Zere's one every Sunday…"

"Okay. I think I will." Pietro sounded dazed. He slowly turned around and began to walk off.

"Did you just like convert Pietro to Christianity?" Kitty asked.

"I guess so." Kurt shrugged.

"Wait, so you're religious?" Toad asked.

"Pretty much."

"Isn't that, you know, ironic or somethin'? Considering whatcha actually look like and all…?"

Kurt shrugged again, absent-mindedly fingering his watch. "Yep, ironic. Still a Christian. And apparently so is Pietro now."

"Oh, come on." Lance shrugged. "He'll get over it soon. I mean, it's _Pietro_. How religious could he get?"

Suddenly a blur raced past, paper billowing behind it.

Toad, Lance, Kitty and Kurt all blinked when suddenly they found themselves holding flyers for the Catholic Church, with bible versus on the front along with the address.

"Very." Kitty told her boyfriend. "Apparently."

"Hey, who cares?" Toad shrugged. "So long as he doesn't try and drag me with him to Church or whatever. Later."

He hopped off.

"I'm gonna get Rogue her necklace." Kitty turned and walked back into the store. She dragged Kurt in with her by the arm. "And you're going to help me with the colours!"

Kurt grimaced. "Joy." He said as they entered.

A gust of wind blew past again and flyers were suddenly pasted all around the town.

Lance groaned and looked in the direction Pietro had gone. "Tro, I'm telling you right now – I'm _not_ going to be the one to explain how his half-Jewish son got converted into Catholicism or whatever to Magneto."

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, review? Please?<strong>


End file.
